narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shabadaba
was the former minister and self-proclaimed king of Land of the Moon. Background Shabadaba served as a minister and apparent friend of the king of Land of the Moon, Kakeru Tsuki. Unlike the king's noble visions, however, Shabadaba only desired wealth and power. Kakeru saw through the minister's desire to take the throne for himself, but was hoping that Shabadaba would see the error of his ways and understand the more noble visions. As time went on, however, Shabadaba continued down the path to anarchy, and eventually Kakeru, taking advice of his soldiers, decided to deal with Shabadaba; that, along with hearing that Kakeru was planning to use the country's wealth to assist the poor, as well as decreasing taxes, Shabadaba betrayed his friend and hired Ishidate, Kongō, and Karenbana, to assassinate Kakeru and his bloodline Michiru and Hikaru Tsuki so that Shabadaba could inherit the title of "king". Personality Shabadaba was a very greedy individual. Unlike his friend Kakeru, he was self-centred and cruel, and only cared about money and himself. Shabadaba believed that everything revolves around money, and was willing to betray and murder his friend to gain it. He claimed to Michiru that he wished to become a king so he can eat all the delicious food he can to gain a fat body like the prince, desiring a rich, luxurious and hedonistic life. His greed and gluttonous personality defining his character, Shabadaba would easily disregard loyalty and betray friendship to fulfil his self-serving goals, while showing no care whatsoever for the poverty and suffering of the kingdom's citizens. Aside from his greed, disloyalty and cruelty, Shabadaba was rather sadistic, as when Michiru was captured, instead of killing him outright, Shabadaba devised a method to watch Michiru struggle before dying, in order to entertain himself to prevent the execution from being boring. He could also enter a violent temper when things do not go as he wishes to, as he threw a tantrum when his guards failed to capture Michiru and Hikaru, when reliving the moments of Kakeru's desire to spend the kingdom's wealth for the poor, and when Ishidate refused to listen to his orders any more. All this led to his downfall, as prolonging Michiru's death allowed Team 7 to rescue the captive king, and arguing against a deranged Ishidate led to his death. Appearance Shabadaba was a short, portly man with short brown hair that juts out on the sides (giving the slight resemblance to horns), sideburns, and a thick moustache connected by muttonchops. He wore regal purple robes over a white one, with a gold collar-like necklace, and a pink sash over his left shoulder. His fingers were adorned with gold rings with jewels and his ears had earrings. Plot Overview When Michiru and Hikaru returned to the kingdom, Shabadaba ordered the two to be killed, and declared Korega a traitor when he came to defend the rightful heirs of the throne; the princes' escape led Shabadaba to throw a tantrum. Later, when Michiru was captured, he arranged for Michiru to be hanged in a torturous fashion, so as to entertain himself by watching the spoiled prince struggle. His forces came into conflict between Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, the rebels, and the circus performers. An enraged Ishidate plans on killing Naruto and Hikaru. Shabadaba tries to remind Ishidate of his mission to kill Michiru, resulting in Ishidate unknowingly grabbing Shabadaba's collar with his petrification gauntlet (which was activated at the time) turning him into stone. While Ishidate showed minor surprise for attacking his contractor, he swiftly moved on to continue his fight. As Naruto defeats Ishidate, the force of his attack propels the ninja into Shabadaba, shattering him. Quotes * (To Michiru) "Listen up! The most important thing in this world is money, money, money, money! Money is everything!" * (To Ishidate) "You! Have you forgotten everything I've done for you? I was the one who came to this country and rescued you from your hardships by hiring you!" Trivia * Out of the three first movies' villain masterminds, Shabadaba is the only one who had no ninjutsu or fighting abilities whatsoever: Dotō Kazahana had Ice Release ninjutsu, while Haido used the power of the Stone of Gelel. Also, he is the only one who wasn't killed by Naruto intentionally, since the Rasengan was meant for Ishidate personally. Also, out of the three mastermind villains, he is the only one who Naruto has no dialogue or even interaction with. de:Shabadaba